


Han Shot First

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Clony Stories [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Tony really doesn't understand how Stars are going to fight.Day 3 - Gaming/watching a movie





	Han Shot First

**Author's Note:**

> I love and will protect my boys.

It's been about a month since Clay and he started this. He's not sure what this is but it's comfortable and warm and new, but not the kind of new you get bored with, the kind of new you get walking into your home for the first time. 

He's not sure how fast Clay wants all this to move so he's letting him set the pace. He's fine with everything Clay is giving him even if it's only innocent physical contact, it's enough. And as innocent as it all may be it's still enough to make him blush, especially when he does things in public because it's so unlike Clay to show anything in public.

Tony started to think about what happened earlier today. He felt a smile twitch at his lips just thinking about it. Tony saw Clay at his locker, he was just sorta fumbling around looking for a book and he couldn't stop his legs from carrying him over to the taller boy and, God, he's glad he did because the moment Clay saw him leaning against the locker next to him and smile split across his face. They didn't say much to each other and Tony doesn't remember any of the words passed between them.

It was a mundane conversation, the kind he hopes he and Clay will have for a long time and then the bell rang. Tony made a move to leave with a simple goodbye when the taller boy reached out for his hand. It wasn't much but it was enough, he gave his hand one quick squeeze and asked in a rushed voice if he wanted to come over for a movie tonight. Tony has never agreed to see a movie faster, even if he knew the film will likely something he has never seen and would never like to see.

That's how he ended up on Clay's bed with a laptop set at the foot of the bed and the blue-eyed boy wondering around looking for a DVD. Tony couldn't help but melt into the bed as he waited for Clay to come back, it smelled too much like like him.

Finally, Clay walked back into his bedroom with a movie in hand and popped it in the laptop. There was a moment of tension on how they should sit around each other when Tony made up his mind. He reached out and yanked the boy between his legs. They both sat tensely until Tony tried to force himself to relax his back stiff against the bed's backboard but the feeling of Clay melting against his chest was enough.

Clay clicked started and Tony snorted without meaning to. Clay turned his head as much as he could to glare at Tony, "What?" he asked defensively.

Tony just smiled and squeezed one of the boy's arms, "Nothing, I just should have guessed you'd put this movie in."

Clay frowned and turned back around, "I can change it if you really want. People don't really buy DVDs anymore so we don't have anything really."

Tony could feel the soft pleasant mood turning icy. He cursed himself, he knew Clay was a bit of a dork but he forgot he was touché about it sometimes. Tony, quick to resolve the situation before it went any further, said, "I don't care what you put on. I love all your movies even if I don't understand them half the time."

Clay shifted slightly between his legs and moved to rest his head on Tony's shoulder, "Oh, thanks."

"Now, explain what's going on."

"How have you never seen this movie?" Clay chuckled and felt warm when Tony lazily wrapped an arm around his middle.

Tony shrugged the shoulder that wasn't currently holding Clay's head, "I don't know. Never got around to it."

"Okay, so basically that guy in all black is Darth Vader–"

"I know that much."

"Shut up, and he's trying to get plans from Leia, the girl with the buns, but she's is hiding them in that robot right now. Just be quiet and you'll get it," Tony nodded and followed Clay's advice or at least he tried. It was hard to concentrate on two robots arguing in a desert when Clay is warm above him, "I love this part," Clay whispered.

Tony focused on the screen and watched the small blue robot get zapped but little Darth Vaders. He has no fucking idea what's happening but he's pretty sure that's fine. Especially since Clay is leaning into the hand Tony has threaded through his hair, "Me too."

He liked Star Trek if he's being honest.

**Author's Note:**

> The next story has me excited but I need you guys to comment some of your fav other 13 reasons why ships for it. They can't include Clay or Tony of course.
> 
> ALSO! Comment what you thought!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A50218CR)


End file.
